Love at First Sight
by JohannaGracia
Summary: Ichi breaks up with Shiro, Meets up with Grimm, and 'BAM' we all know what happens next. First chapter by Oharu Chicken, second by me. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! Haha this is my first fic so pardon the bad writing! I don't own Bleach!

Ichigo walked dejectedly across Karakura Town. Tears were dripping from his face and he felt torn apart. Torned to little shreds with nothing left. Especially his heart.

How could his boyfriend of 3 years just dump him like that! For 3 years they were together and he left him for some other guy? How could Shiro do this to him?

Oh wait… he probably doesn't have the rights to call him Shiro anymore. From now on, it's Shirosaki. Shirosaki Ogichi.

The ass just dumped Ichigo and of all days, it just had to be on Ichigo's birthday! He was so looking forward to spending his birthday with his boyfriend when he walked in on him and the damned fox kissing passionately. At first, they were so engrossed that they didn't even see the shell-shocked Ichigo standing there, and when they did, Shirosaki walked with no sense of shame whatsoever and said that they were over and that he was with Gin.

That had got to be the worst break up anyone could experience. And the cheek of Shirosaki! Only an ass would do something like that and to Ichigo, of all people. He is like the coolest and most wanted guy in town! Shirosaki should feel honored for even knowing him, let alone date him. But I digress.

Ichigo walked and walked, trying to stop his tears from flowing and to forget about Shirosaki. He didn't want to let anyone see him in this state. Especially his family and friends. They will bound to worry and perhaps do something reckless. He didn't want that so here he was, still wandering around.

Unknowingly, he walked to the place where Shirosaki and he went on for their first date. It was a nice place where it was up in the hills, towering over the town. It was the place to go if one wanted to see the sunrise and sunset.

Ichigo accidentally tripped over someone who was sleeping against the sakura tree, causing him to look up and realise that he was at the place where they went for their first date. He started to sob again, curling into a ball and shaking like no tomorrow, much to the person he tripped over's surprise.

The guy was originally going to shout at whoever that tripped over him, and thus waking him when Ichigo started sobbing. Said guy's name is Grimmjow Jaegerjacques. He has electric blue hair, and matching blue eyes, with a firm, and well toned body.

Grimmjow didn't know what to do about the situation, so he awkwardly gave Ichigo a tight hug, giving Ichigo a shock, making him look up. Those teary eyes combined with the hot sexy tear-stained face of one Kurosaki Ichigo made Grimmjow's heart stop for a moment. The sight was sooo breathtaking and hot that he fell in love with Ichigo straight away.

At the same time, when Ichigo looked straight into those clear blue eyes, he felt that his heart was about to leap out. All of his sadness evaporated and all he could think of is the man before him.

The duo stared into each other's eyes for the longest of time and unknowingly started to get closer to each other, till they were nose to nose. Suddenly, as if an electric current passed between them, they both sprang apart and both wore a face so red, it disgraced even the sunset.

'Sorry!' Both of them blurted at the same time. Ichigo, remembering that he had just cried in front of the man, turned even redder than before.

'Heh. You are so cute. Blushing like that. The name's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjacques. So, wanna tell me what caused such a cute guy like you to break down in front of me, a complete stranger like that?' Grimmjow said after the initial embarrassment wore off.

Ichigo didn't know whether to be horrified or embarrassed at being called 'cute' but nevertheless recounted the events to Grimmjow, albeit dejectedly.

'….. The freaking ass dumped me on my freaking birthday for a freaking fox!" Ichigo ended angrily.

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo in amazement. Never before had he seen someone so upset for one moment and so flared up the next. And never before had he heard 'freaking' so many times in one sentence. He was getting more intrigued by Ichigo overtime and felt a strong attraction towards Ichigo, like a moth to a light.

'Heh. Dumping such a cute guy? His loss. But it's my gain. So how 'bout we go for dinner together? My treat since it's your birthday. But you still haven't told me your name yet ya know.'

Ichigo started mentally scolding himself for forgetting to tell Grimmjow his name when he realized that Grimmjow was asking him out for dinner. _'Wait… he's asking me out? Is that a date? But he doesn't even know me! And what did he mean by his gain?'_ Ichigo's mind whirled at all his internal conflicts.

'I'm waiting….'

'Ah! My name is Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you. Sorry for tripping over you just now. I should be the one treating you for a meal…'

'S'alright. Can't let a cute birthday boy treat me eh. Heh. Your name's strawberry? I like strawberries.'

Ichigo flushed. 'Don't call me strawberry! It means one who protects!' Following one of his other thoughts, he asked, 'and what did you mean by it's your gain just now anyway?'

'Kekekeke… So feisty. I like. I'm implying that since strawberry is single, I can get him all to myself.' At the same time, he flashed his sharper-than-normal canines, making Ichigo feel like a prey being hunted down.

'w-what?' Ichigo couldn't believe his ears.

'So cute and innocent. Let me show you' Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo and started kissing him. At first, Ichigo was rather shocked and hesitant but he slowly melted into the kiss.

Slowly and steadily, the innocent kiss morphed into a passionate kiss, with tongues entwining and both males wanting to taste more of each other.

When they finally broke for air, both of them were panting so heavily that one would think that they just finished running a marathon.

'Seems you got what I mean, my cute berry. Now, let's go for that dinner I promised. I'm starving. And afterwards, I'll continue tasting my newly acquired strawberry.'

o.o omg it's freaking long. Anyways, hope you liked it! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Oharu chicken: OSU! Well apparently this is being turned into a series instead of a one shot as originally planned. *shrugs* and ah, this is turning into a coauthored fic with TheEvilBlob! **** Yupsyups. This chapter is written by her so I don't claim any credit except for typing it~~~ :P**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN BLEACH NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE WANT TO! IT BELONGS TO THE ALL-SO-AWESOME TITE KUBO-SAMA! *ALL HAIL***

"_It's definitely weird,"_ was Ichigo's first thought. Breaking up with his boyfriend, then stumbling onto some other guy who was certainly hot as hell and had promptly called him a strawberry, then kissing the wits out of him. Now they were having dinner and Ichigo's head was reeling from it all.

"We're here." Grimmjow's slightly husky voice became even huskier as he gazed at his delectable Strawberry. Ichigo looked damn cute with that adorable slightly confused look on his face, chocolate brown eyes shimmering slightly in the evening light with the last bit of tears that had not yet dried up.

"Cute…" was all Grimmjow managed before he swooped in to give Ichigo a chaste kiss. Ichigo's entire face went red, making him even cuter.

Inside his mind, Ichigo was going a little crazy_. "Gah! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! "_*brain short-circuits*

Still dazed, Ichigo didn't realise that he was being led into the small diner and seated at a small table at the back of the diner in a cozy corner, a table obviously meant for couples. When his brain slowly restarted, it went haywire again at the amused look Grimmjow had given him.

Dinner was quiet and uneventful. Ichigo had taken to eating quietly and staring at his plate. Grimmjow had eaten, but his eyes remained on Ichigo, not moving at all, just watching his berry even more closely. After Ichigo had paid for his own food (he argued too much), Grimmjow got ready to bring Ichigo back home.

Grimmjow walked Ichigo home, celebrating inwardly that Nel had taken his car today and that he had chosen to sleep beneath those trees. He had stumbled across one beautiful berry and could now stare at him as they walked home. Watching Ichigo's face, Grimmjow could see the play of emotions that flashed across his face. Sadness, hurt, confusion, anger. Grimmjow wanted to wipe those emotions off his face and place a smile on it.

"Oi, Strawberry! I got an idea! Wanna hear it?" Grimmjow purred out, arms going around a slim waist and his nose nuzzled into a soft, graceful neck that smelled of strawberries (how apt!) and cream. _"Yum…"_ He melted inwardly, wanting to let his tongue come out and taste that soft skin. He enjoyed the big eyes and blush he was rewarded with and almost lost himself when a soft gasp/moan let itself out from that mouth.

Mentally telling himself to focus on the task at hand, Grimmjow explained his little scheme. Payback for my little strawberry, smirked Grimmjow as he thought of all the ways he could take revenge for _his_ Ichigo.

"_Wait. Where'd that come from?"_ Grimmjow almost panicked. But looking at his strawberry, who, he guessed, was thinking about that little scheme, as well as gleeful at the ways he could take revenge, judging by the alternating smirks and thoughtful looks. _"Well… it's ok. He's cute anyway!"_ **(TheEvilBlob: No worries. You'll find out later what that plan is… if you haven't already guessed! Oharu chicken: … you are having fun doing this aren't cha!) **And on that line of thought, Grimmjow and Ichigo headed home.

After dropping Ichigo off, both were pleasantly surprised to find that Grimmjow only lived 2 streets away.

"_Hm. Wonder what we can do with this one…"_ Grimmjow smirked as he continued planning revenge for his little strawberry. Ichigo attends a local college… what was it again? Oh yeah, Las Noches College. _"If I remember correctly… Isn't Uncle Aizen the Headmaster there? Hm. The blind guy is a teacher there too. That bloody fox and that bastard who dumped _my_ berry. *insert gruesome images* oh yeah, Nel, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, pinky, Starrk and Lilynette… Yeah, I'm going!"_ thought Grimmjow to himself as he walked home, thinking all sorts of little ways to worm his way into Ichigo's life and get that ex-boyfriend out of it. Yep, he was addicted.

Stumbling a bit at the thought, he reconsidered. But nah. Orange hair, expressive chocolate eyes, a soft mouth tasting an odd yet 'just right' combination of strawberry and cinnamon. A built and lithe body, graceful movements and such soft skin. How could he resist? With that, he took out his cell-phone and scrolled down his contact list, and pressed call on a familiar name.

"Hey, Uncle Aizen, how's it going?"  
>"Grimmjow? Of course it's going good. Now spit it out, you hardly ever call me for a casual chat."<br>"You know me too well. You're the headmaster of Las Noches College, ain't ya?"  
>"It's 'aren't you?' Yes, I'm the headmaster. What do you want?"<br>" Well, I kinda want to enroll…."  
>"Why? Suddenly felt the urge to study? Give me the real reason or I won't grant you this request."<br>"Fine."

Knowing his uncle, he would stick to his threat, so Grimmjow decided to give the entire story. Who knew? His uncle might even help. So taking a risk, Grimmjow opened his mouth and gave the entire story to his uncle.

"Ichigo's boyfriend Shirosaki dumped him on his birthday for another guy, told him that he was only being used, made Ichi cry. I kinda like Ichi, so… yeah, you know."  
>"Hmm. A good reason. Are we talking about Kurosaki Ichigo? He's a good catch; he'll make you see some sense. No worries, I'll get you enrolled. Same timetable as Ichigo, you start school tomorrow. Is that fine?"<br>"Yeah. Thanks Uncle Aizen. Bye."  
>"Hm. Make sure Shirosaki Ogichi gets what he deserves. Goodbye."<p>

And with that, Aizen hung up. Smirking with evil thoughts through his head, Grimmjow started towards home. As he settled into bed, the only thing he thought about was strawberries. He shook his head in resignation and mortification, he was addicted. So not cool.

The Next Day:

Ichigo groaned and rolled over in bed. It was time for school, but he didn't want to go. Snuggling back under the warm covers, he tuned out the alarm clock and tried to go back to sleep. No such luck.

"Ichi-nii! Wake up! Your friend's already waiting for you!" _"Huh? Friend? …." _Getting up groggily, he saw Grimmjow standing outside his house at the gate, who had already seen him and was shouting at him to get down.

"Strawberry! Hurry up and get the fuck down! I won't care if I'm late, but you would." Glancing at his alarm clock, Ichigo's eyes widened and with a curse, he got into his bathroom, brushed his teeth, and changed his clothes, all done in less than 5 minutes. Running down the steps at top speed, he gathered the bento Yuzu had prepared and shoved a piece of bread in his mouth.

Ignoring Grimmjow, he ran past Grimmjow towards the school and wondered what on earth made Grimmjow turn up at his door and carrying a bag, too. _Wait a minute…_ Turning back, he was almost face to face with Grimmjow and he was so surprised that he squeaked.

-End.

**Oharu chicken: Phew! That took me a looooooonnngggggg time to type:P and don't blame me for a cliffy ending! It's not my fault! *senses demonic aura* *gulps* um well, I gotta run for my life now… Bai! *runs away while screaming "Reviews will be appreciated!"***


End file.
